


The End

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: A look into a timeline Homura left behind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The End

She reached.

She kept reaching.

Saving everyone. Giving everyone true happiness

Forever and ever.

She reached forever, pulling in more. Drawing in everything.

She would make everyone happy.

Forever and ever.

She would bring about salvation.

Forever and ever.

She would save everyone.

**Forever and ever.**

Eventually though, she reached.

And there was no one left.

No one left to save.

But she felt like she was missing someone…

Someone important.

They weren’t here though.

She wasn’t able to grant them true happiness.

…

She didn’t have anything else to do then, she had brought about Salvation, and had hit her limits.

She couldn’t leave, her form was both too big and too small, and she didn’t know where to go.

So she…

She what?

…

She pressed herself down, slowly going dormant.

Forever.

Or until someone else appeared.

\---

The Incubator watched. The terminal on the moon keeping track of the phenomenon happening on Earth.   
  
It was always necessary to keep an eye on the resulting witch if it survived. Some would attempt to go interstellar, consuming planets one by one. This was usually for the ones on the stronger end, but Madoka’s witch was at about the threshold at which it became a danger. Thankfully, life was usually far enough apart that any that did release their hold on their planet only destroyed microbes or empty planets. But there had been one so far that had burned several planets before it ended up entering the empty region of space it would be traveling through for the next few million years.

As it watched though, it’s possible predictions were proven incorrect as the witch actually shrunk, at least to a degree. Making earth look less like a ball of darkness as the former magical compressed, and became a…

Sakura tree?

A giant, pink sakura tree. Whose roots covered the whole planet.

Was the labyrinth inside the bark now?

Not that it mattered, the collective reabsorbed that terminal.

There was nothing more to observe.


End file.
